Indolift
Indolift (official full company name PT. Indo Elevator Industri Pratama or PT. Indo Elevator (Mfg.) Co. Ltd.) was an elevator company in Indonesia. They made both traction and hydraulic passenger, bed/hospital, panoramic and freight elevators as well as dumbwaitersINDOLIFT Dumbwaiter - RS Khusus THT - Bedah Proklamasi - JKT History The history of the company started out in 1974 when PT. Harton Tektama, a local mechanical and electrical engineering firm, was established and became the sole distributor of Italian made Semag elevators in Indonesia. The firm's role and experience in the vertical transportation field led to the establishment of a new local elevator company as part of the government's program of using domestic/local made products. In 1982, Indolift was established and registered as PT. Indo Elevator Industri Pratama. The company started its experimental production in July 1986 followed by a commercial production in January 1987 under the trademark "INDOLIFT". The first Indolift elevator was installed in January 1987 at the Bank Pasar Swadesi building in Surabaya, which was a 15 persons-capacity deluxe passenger elevator serving five floors. Until the late 1980s, it was the first and only Indonesian elevator company that was able to produce elevators locally. The company claimed that only 30% of its product components were imported, while the rest were locally made. Meanwhile, PT. Harton Tektama served as the sole distributor of Indolift elevators in Indonesia. In 1994, Kone established a joint venture with Indolift as a mean of entering the Indonesian market. They owned a 46% shareholding in the joint venture. A year later, the joint venture was 100% acquired by KoneKONE Indonesia and the company changed name into PT. KONE Indo Elevator. After the acquisition, Kone began installing elevators that were pretty much identical to 1990s Indolift elevators that were produced and installed before the acquisition, such as reusing Indolift's signal fixtures, cabs, and other components. Kone's 1980s-1990s M-Series chimes were also used on these elevators as wellNice Old KONE Elevator at La Mode Golden Plaza Fatmawati, Jakarta. There are still a few number of such Kone installations that can be found in Indonesia. Locations The head office, factory and showroom of the company was located on Jalan Raya Rungkut Menanggal No. 11, Surabaya. It consist of a four storey building with a hydraulic elevator and a 8 storey testing tower with a traction elevator for elevator testing purposes. The factory had a 4000 meters per square area. It also had representatives in Jakarta and Bandung. It is unknown if Indolift had representatives in other major cities in Indonesia. After the acquisition, Kone opened a factory in Waru, Sidoarjo (now closed) as well as a branch office in Jl. Untung Suropati, Surabaya, before moving to a building somewhere in the city and later moved again to Waru, Sidoarjo where it is currently located. Notable installations in Indonesia There are still quite few numbers of Indolift elevators exist in the country, but some of them have been put out of service indefinitely, modernized or replaced by elevator companies. Existing installations Jakarta *Papa Jack Kopitiam, Lokasari SquareNo longer in operation. *Plaza Mebel Fatmawati (1992) *grandkemang Hotel (1993, two have been modernized by LiSA) *Moemoe Cafe Mahakam (refurbished by AMKA) *Cilandak 88 Condominium *RS Khusus THT - Bedah KL Proklamasi (1991, dumbwaiter) *Ombudsman Republik Indonesia *PT. Thomas Express, Gunung Sahari *Harapan Bunda Hospital (modernized by Diao Elevator) Bandung *Limijati Women's and Children's Hospital - Building A *Halmahera Siaga Hospital (1992) *Savoy-Homann Hotel (most have been modernized and replaced into Louser Lift) *Institute of Technology Bandung **Labtek V **Labtek VI *Hotel Baltika *Endah Parahyangan Hotel Yogyakarta *Inna Garuda Hotel (extension, 1991)Main/guest elevators have been modernized, the service elevator is still original. *The Phoenix Hotel (refurbished by APG Elevator) *Abadi Hotel (service elevator) *University of National Development "Veteran" - Administration Building Surabaya *Gotong Royong Hospital (older building, modernized in 2015) *Galeri Indosat Kayoon *Double Happiness International Restaurant *August 17th 1945 High School (SMA 17 Agustus 1945) *November 10th Institute of Technology - Library Building (1995)No longer in operation. One elevator has been replaced into LINES. *PT. PAL Indonesia, Ujung (extension building, unfinished) Bali *Sanur Paradise Plaza Hotel, Sanur (1991) *Bali Anggrek Inn, Kuta (building abandoned) Other cities *Hotel Santika Cirebon, Cirebon (1993) *Tiban Mosque, Turen, Malang *Hotel Surya Prigen Tretes, Tretes, Pasuruan (dumbwaiter) Former installations *Universitas Indonesia (Salemba) - Faculty of Dentistry, Jakarta (replaced into Delta Lift in 2017) *Graha Pos Indonesia (formerly Wahana Bakti Pos Building), Bandung (replaced into thyssenkrupp in 2018) *Graha Wiyata UNTAG, Surabaya (replaced) *Klinik Medis Pusura, Jl. Mayjend Sungkono, Surabaya (elevator removed, shaft converted into a prayer room) *Plaza Andhika, Surabaya (replaced into Sigma elevator) *Bali Garden Beach Resort, Bali (1988-2014)Replaced into Schindler 3300 AP MRL in mid 2014 with FIGS fixtures. Fixtures Trivia *Possibly from the 1980s until early 1990s, Indolift used machines that were manufactured by either Montanari Giulio & C. or Motor Lift s.r.l. from ItalyFULL Machine Room Tour - 1991 Indolift Traction Elevator. On later models, they used machines and controllers made by Kone up until the acquisition. *Their emergency rescue device is called "Emergenzamatic". *Some 1990s Indolift elevators use GAL door interlocks. *When Kone began entering the Indonesian market, a lot of Indolift elevators produced and installed in the 1990s used Kone's Traffic Master System (TMS) 600 series controllers. *Indolift was the first Indonesian elevator company in Indonesia, followed by Louser Lift which was established in 1987. Gallery Indolift RSGR.jpg|A non-working Indolift elevator in Gotong Royong Hospital, Surabaya (Credit to YouTube user Reza Tanaka). Indolift RSGR shaft.jpg|The exterior shaft of the Indolift elevator in Gotong Royong Hospital, Surabaya (Credit to YouTube user Reza Tanaka). Indolift Elevator.JPG|Two Indolift elevators at Gedung Wahana Bakti Pos, Bandung. IMG-20160115-WA0018.jpg|A 1990s Indolift elevator in Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Indonesia, Jakarta (Credit: JC 95 Elevators). This was taken in 2016, before it was replaced into Delta Lift in 2017. Indolift elevator Gn Sahari Jakarta.jpg|1990s Indolift elevator in Jakarta (Credit to YouTube user JC 95 Elevators) Indolift nameplate.jpg|1990s Indolift nameplate. Indolift machine nameplate.JPG|Indolift nameplate. Indolift elevator machine.JPG|Indolift geared traction machine from 1991. Indolift TractionElevatorDrawing1.jpg|Indolift traction elevator diagram - general parts. Indolift TractionElevatorDrawing2.jpg|Indolift elevator diagram - traction elevator dimension. Indolift HydraulicElevatorDrawing.jpg|Indolift roped hydraulic elevator diagram. KONE Indolift product sticker.png|Indolift elevator component sticker with 1990s Kone logo. Lifts YP 8 - Indolift.jpg|Indolift elevator advertisement from the 1990 edition of Yellow Pages Indonesia. Videos Indolift Traction Bed Elevator at RS Halmahera Siaga, Bandung|1980's Indolift elevator in Halmahera Siaga Hospital, Bandung (video: TG97Elevators) ORIGINAL Indolift Service Elevator at Inna Garuda Hotel (Extension), Yogyakarta|1990's Indolift elevator in Inna Garuda Hotel, Yogyakarta (video: IDLift3000) Indolift Traction Elevators at Gedung Wahana Bakti Pos, Bandung (Lift C, Retake 1)|1990's (late model) Kone-based Indolift elevator in Wahana Bakti Pos Building, Bandung (video: TG97Elevators) 20.01.2013 Graha Pena Jawa Pos elevators (1-20, w o rear door)|A 1990s Kone elevator which look very identical to 1990s Indolift (video: Reza Tanaka) Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Asia Category:Elevator companies based in Indonesia Category:Elevator companies that have been acquired Category:Defunct elevator companies